forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Triboar
| government = Democracy | rulertype = Lord Protector | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 2500 | popyear1 = 1370 | population2 = 2500 | popyear2 = 1368 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Faurael Blackhammer | ruleryear1 = 1368 | ruler2 = Darathra Shendrel | ruleryear2 = 1491 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | roads = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Triboar ( }}), nicknamed the Town Where Only Gwaeron Sleeps, was a trading settlement found in the North. It was a lively crossroads town full of the hustle and bustle of roaming merchants, caravaneers and other travelers. Triboar was full of activity all day and night. It was commonly used as a meeting point for a number of armies and militaries that banded together when threats appeared in the North. Geography Triboar was nestled in the Dessarin Valley, where the Evermoor Way intersected with the Long Road. As a crossroads town, it was centrally located amidst a number of prominent settlements. Triboar was located about 225 miles (362.1 kilometers) east of Phandalin, if traveling along the Triboar Trail; 60 miles (95.6 kilometers) west of Yartar, as traveled along the Evermoor Way; 80 miles (128.7 kilometers) north of Westbridge, and 200 miles (321.9 kilometers) north of Red Larch, by way of the Long Road. Geographical Features The landscape surrounding the town was lush and well-suited for farming. Government The town was ruled by a democratically-elected lord protector. His or her task was to command the town's militia and to settle disputes. The town's legal system was called the "Lord's Decrees" and the lord protector had the power to amend this system at will. Faurael Blackhammer served as lord protector during the 14 century DR, until he was killed in the fighting the tanar'ri forces that emerged from Hellgate Keep. As of the , the lord protector was a Harper by the name of Darathra Shendrel. Relations Although the rivalry between Triboar and the neighboring Yartar was usually friendly, there were occasions when it erupted into violence over a particular incident. The rivalry began when each town condemned the other for the fate of the Lost Guide, a caravan-driver disappeared while transporting a shipment of gold between the two settlements. Trade Mountain ponies and other horses were sold in Triboar, along with harnesses and wagons. It featured a vast marketplace where local farmers, ranchers and roadside salespeople offered their wares. Triboar was home to a number of guides, all of whom were knowledgeable about destinations anywhere in the North. While they offered their services for a few mere gold pieces, excluding the cost of food, they required a deposit that covered over a tenday's time. Noted guides of the mid—14 century DR included Borth Jhandelspar, Ilrin Sharadin, Morth Fartheen and Zandever Eyredanus. Defenses The town operated a defense force called The Twelve, which consisted of this many mounted patrols that rotated in a tenday cycle. As of the mid-14 century DR, the town could rally together a well-armed militia of fifty rapidly and three hundred in a day. History Mellenia before the Era of Upheaval, the giants and dragons of the North fought a great battle on the land upon which Triboar would be built. The giant-crafted relic known as the Vonindod was used during this conflict. Triboar, along with Red Larch, were some of the first settlements that were founded in the Dessarin Valley, after the the city of Waterdeep grew to prominence around the . Over the centuries, it was the assembly point for human armies in response to the orc hordes from the mountains in the north along the Surbrin. In , the Zhentarim-protected caravan en route to Triboar was attacked by members of the Cult of the Howling Hatred. Aboard one of the wagons was Ascaleld Marurryn, a representative of the Rolling Wheel merchant coster. riding down a citizen of Triboar.]] Some time after the War of the Silver Marches, the town was assaulted by a force of fire giants, orogs and axe beak-mounted orcs. During a Greengrass festival in the late 15 century DR, Triboar was assaulted by a group of githyanki that landed in the village with their astral brig. The true reason for their sudden appearance was to deal with an elder brain that lived underneath the village. Both the githyanki and the illithid were ultimately defeated by a group of adventurers. Rumors & Legends The town's name was thought to reflect the 11 tale of a traveler who killed three boars on the same day. The lord protector's banner consisted of three black boars on a red background. The god of rangers, Gwaeron Windstrom, was said to rest in Triboar. Notable Locations ;Shops: * The Cart and Coin: This business offered horses and other draft animals for sale. * Foehammer's Forge: The Foehammer forge was run by Ghelryn "Goldhand" Foehammer, Royal Armorer of Citadel Felbarr. * Happy Horse Ranch: This stables and paddock was run by the Karnveller family. * The Lion's Share: The Yartaran branch of the Lionshield Coster was not well-received by the citizens of Triboar. * Merivold Pony Park: The Merivold sisters bred and sold ponies from this small cottage. * Othovir's Harness Shop: Othovir was the most-skilled craftsman of elk skin in the entire Dessarin Valley. * Ransor's Open Road: While this store one sold draft animals and supplies for caravan travel, it fell to ruin during the 15 century. * The Triboar Travelers: The town's eponymous caravan company regularly made trips to Everlund and Waterdeep. * Uldinath's Arms: This smithy enjoyed a friendly rivalry with Foehammer's. * Wainwright's Wagons: This wagon shop was a mainstay of Triboar for many decades. ;Restaurants & Taverns: *The Pleasing Platter: This pretentious restaurant offered quality dishes at exorbitant prices. *The Talking Troll: Despite its comprehensive list of drinks this bar was wholly unpleasant. *The Triboar Arms: This otherwise-unremarkable tavern has twice burnt to the ground and been rebuilt. ;Inns: * Everwyvern House: The most luxurious, and most expensive, establishment in Triboar catered to Waterdhavian nobility and refused to take in anyone who didn't have similar affluence and influence. * The Frost-Touched Frog: Since abandoned, the Frog was once a lively establishment run by Alatha Riversword. * Northshield House: This tidy, unassuming inn was well-suited for those passing through town. * Six Windows: Patrons who couldn't find rooms in Triboar's other inns were left to stay at this drafty boarding house. ;Landmarks: * Tower of the Lord Protector: The stone keep of Triboar's head authority was located in the center of town square. ;Residences: * Boar's Rest: This grand manor was the residence of the arrogant, retired adventurer Hyuth Kolstaag. Inhabitants As of the mid-14 century DR, Triboar was a large town with a population of around 2500 individuals. Over half of the residents lived in the farms and ranches located beyond the town proper. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * ''Lost Mine of Phandelver * Princes of the Apocalypse * ''Storm King's Thunder References Category:Large towns Category:Settlements Category:Democracies Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations on the Evermoor Way Category:Locations on the Triboar Trail Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations